


Witchy Neighbor

by celticheart72



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Makeover, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Grant finds out his next door neighbor is a witch and asks if she can help him find love. She decides he doesn't need magic, just a make over. Once it's done, he turns around and asks her out.I do not own any of Slither only my own original characters and ideas.





	Witchy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You hear a knock at your door and brush your hands off over the pot on your stove. When you open the door you find your next door neighbor, Grant Grant, standing there. He’s wearing his large aviator glasses, a green and brown plaid dress shirt, and khaki dress slacks. The man is good looking and built better than men much younger but he could use a bit of modernizing to his look.

“Hello Grant, how are you?” You ask with a genuine smile.

“Good,” he replies with a look to the sky. “Looks like we’re in for a nice day today.”

Your eyes follow his and you shake your head, “Later, we’ll have rain in half an hour or so.” When his blue eyes flick back to yours you open your door wider and stand aside so he can step inside. “Come in Grant, you have something to ask me.”

“I…thank you,” he looks at you funny and hesitates just a second before stepping inside then follows you to your kitchen where he sits down at your table and watches you go back to stirring the pot on the stove. “Is that some…Uh…What I mean is…”

Turning slightly to face him with the handle of the spoon in your hand you smile slyly at him, “I don’t bite Grant. Unless you ask me to. Go ahead and ask your question.”

His eyes drop to his hands on the table and you can see him chewing his lip while he thinks about what you said as well as what you know he wants to ask. You’re aware of the rumors flying around town about you. “I heard you’re a…uh…” He struggles with the word a minute then looks up at you, “Witch?”

Smiling at him you turn back to the pot on the stove, “Was that so hard to ask? Yes, though probably not in the context as you may have heard it in reference to me.”

You hear him humph behind you and mutter ‘town gossips’ under his breath making you smile even more. “I was wondering if you could use some of your…uh…magic, I guess, to help me.”

When you turn back around to face him you study his face. He looks lonely. And frustrated. Grant has always been somewhat awkward with women. A product of bullying as a child for being chubby and shy. Though the Marines rid him of the chubbiness and replaced it with a body women drool over he is still awkward. Since Starla decided she didn’t want her life with him anymore and ran off with Bill Pardy the year before he’d become even more so but remained one of the sweetest and most polite men you knew. “Grant, what are you asking me?”

“Can you use your magic, a potion, or something to help me find real love?” He nearly trips over himself in his rush to get the words out and keeps looking at the pot on your stove. You know why he is asking. Over the last year he’s had more women fawning over him than most men do in a lifetime but they are fawning for all the wrong reasons. Either they’re enamored with his success or his physique but not the genuinely caring sweet man underneath.

Wiping your hands off again you move to sit next to him at the table, “That’s not really how it works Grant. I can’t make you a potion that will find love for you, I mean maybe others could or would, but that’s as artificial as what you’re trying to get away from.”

He looks over to the pot on the stove, “Well what’s in the pot then? I thought you were making love potions in your kitchen.”

That makes you laugh, “No silly.” Standing up you walk back to the stove and lift the spoon to show him the goulash in the pot. “Goulash. For dinner later. And leftovers this week since I tend to cook for an army but it’s only ever me here.” He grins and drops his chin to his chest as you watch him, “Besides you don’t need magic. Just a little updating to your look and the right one will find you.”.

“Updating?” His eyes narrow slightly as he looks at you.

Turning the stove off you motion him to the front door, “Come on Grant Grant. We’re going to the mall.”

He pauses for a second until he realizes you are in fact serious and he follows you outside into the rain which just makes you grin when he looks up at the sky in total bewilderment. You start to go to your car but he grabs you by the elbow and guides you to his SUV in his driveway. On the drive to the mall you discover you both like the same kind of music, mostly classic rock, and you both love singing along to it. When you get to the mall he places a hand at the small of your back to guide you through the crowd which you find strangely endearing and arousing at the same time. By the time you’re done he has new jeans (that fit him very nicely), various t-shirts, some solid color as well as more modern plaid shirts to wear over the t-shirts, and a few pairs of sneakers. You also managed to talk him into updating his eyewear and he was sporting new rectangular lensed frames that compliment instead of overwhelm his face. Several hours later he is pulling back into his driveway and you’re both smiling and laughing. Grant is actually a lot of fun to be with when he is relaxed and not so self-conscious about every little thing and you find you didn’t really mind the odd stare or two you got from the town gossips.

Before you can get out of the SUV he’s out and running around to your door to open it for you. He stays in the doorway blocking your exit with a strange look on his face and you can see the awkwardness is back to a degree.

“What do you want to ask me Grant?” You grin at him and his blue eyes lift to yours with a smile of his own.

“Well, I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me sometime?”

If you’re being honest with yourself you’re stunned he is asking you out but considering how much you’re attracted to and genuinely like him you’re not passing up the opportunity. “Well, actually if you give me an hour to bake the bread bowls you can come over for some of that goulash I made.”

He nods his head and steps aside to let you get out of the vehicle.

You can feel his eyes on your as you’re walking back to your house and turn just slightly to smile back at him, “By the way. Wear a pair of those new jeans. And the blue shirt.”

Grant grins ear to ear at you, “Yes ma’am.”

Goulash never tasted so good especially with a side of Grant for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
